Forum:Ideas for Borderlands 2
To Begin To Begin, I like to allocate all the many different things that I can think up when people talk about the successful videogame, "Borderlands". Borderlands is a great game, but while you play you can notice some very obvious, basic yet easy to fix problems and or glitches in the game. For the ideas of Borderlands 2, I'd like to talk about those very said problems. Glitches and errors One such problem that I had noticed in the game was the whole sprinting mechanism. Although you do run out of accuracy after sprinting, it quickly recovers in less than a second so you can sprint away without dealing with the sacrifice of loss accuracy. Many people can easily sprint out of a firefight and if they are being outrunned by wildlife or bandits, they can easily turn around and almost have a guaranteed shot at them, considering the weapon. My first idea for the pending Borderlands 2 is that every 3rd second of sprinting determines how long it will take for you to fully recover your accuracy after sprinting. For example, if you were to say sprint for 20 seconds (no estimate required), it would take you about 6.33 Seconds for your accuracy to return to its normal level. Another thing that I would like to add is possibly a third and smaller yellow bar in between the shield and health bar to determine how much stamina that you can exploit until you can't sprint or walk at all. Also, I wanted the idea of Borderlands 2 to add to the more RPG-style gameplay other than favoring the shooter from the first one, so to get to the point, the idea of resting after fighting could help challenge the person in trying to upkeep the maximum stamina they have or else their accuracy would slowly fall from unrest and exhaustion in the process of degrading accuracy. Another problem that I had noticed while playing Borderlands was the proficiency variance between the pistol and the revolver: they are not separate! I'm not really sure if it was the lack of space for the ECHO screen or the thought that the pistol and revolver were compliments of each other from proficiency, I would say that if you were to separate the two despite their comparison, that would give the player much more enthusiasm to play the game and to challenge oneself to others to compete against proficiency to proficiency. The Revolver is a powerful weapon and should not be disregarded because it 'might' have the same qualities as a pistol. The Third problem that Borderlands has recently become ail to is the limitations on leveling up. If the developers of Gearbox Software could have increased the max level to level 100 and added some more skills on the classes, they could have easily made 5-6 more playthroughs, about 40-200 more enemies, nearly another 20 million more weapons and tenfold the excitement! And with all that beside you, I think i've made my point about how considerably awesome it would be to do that. Hey, I just wanted to throw my 2+ cents into this topic. These are some problems that I have seen, but I also have not seen anyone address the issues (both blogs or patches). There are a few specific mechanics that I feel should be corrected on the new release. First, regarding accuracy, it would be nice to have any bonus effects from mods, weapons, or skills to actually affect the diameter of the targeting reticule; so that the player can receive a more tangible bonus. Second, why the hell am I not allowed to scroll down to the additional bonuses of any weapon?! It sucks not knowing what you are going to get because they decided to add one or two lines of unnecessary flavor-text; and the flavor-text would be way more enjoyable if they did not get in the way of what is REALLY important on a weapon. Third, they should stop making weapons that have "unlisted effects" (such as snipers that do not correctly display accuracy, or the SMG I found that had spiraling bullets); any behavior of the item that is beyond what was described is called a bug. Another problem I had was the fact that all psycho-type enemies will knock you forward when they hit you after throwing their saw-axe-thingies, which occurs whle FACING them. This is an annoying bug, and does not make sense. Note: I do realize that part of the third issue is tied-in to the second issue, since not all weapons have room to display all effects. RedTiger 02:36, June 15, 2011 (UTC) BORDERLANDS @ IS AWESOME 14:53, January 2, 2013 (UTC)14:53, January 2, 2013 (UTC)14:53, January 2, 2013 (UTC)14:53, January 2, 2013 (UTC)14:53, January 2, 2013 (UTC)14:53, January 2, 2013 (UTC)14:53, January 2, 2013 (UTC)14:53, January 2, 2013 (UTC)14:53, January 2, 2013 (UTC)14:53, January 2, 2013 (UTC)14:53, January 2, 2013 (UTC)14:53, January 2, 2013 (UTC)14:53, January 2, 2013 (UTC)14:53, January 2, 2013 (UTC)14:53, January 2, 2013 (UTC)14:53, January 2, 2013 (UTC) 14:53, January 2, 2013 (UTC) do you want the vault hunters to return? curious if anyone wants a new set of hunters and based on which archetype? we have tank, support, snipe and caster. what would be new? if old chars why/how are they reset? i think the consensus is we want more planets/moons. but no starships as thats another genre. anyone want to comment? 21:22, March 12, 2011 (UTC) I'd love for the original 4 to come back. I feel like Borderlands got better with each subsequent release of DLC. (Ignoring CNRR...) Gearbox stopped taking the game so seriously, and developed an awesome sense of humor and personalities for all the NPCs. I'd like to see more of the Player Character's personalities. 23:16, March 12, 2011 (UTC) I deffinately would love for the original 4 to come back. Somehow be able to link the first and second game together so we start off as the levels we ended with, along with our weapons. New character trees though, that way you can improve your character in different ways. As for ideas for new trees, im kinda stumped there. Im with Nohara on the characters personalities, would love to see way more of that! 18:06, June 15, 2011 (UTC)(forgot to sign in first time opps, not to mention check my spelling lol)